Magicians Knows Best
by x se
Summary: Anzu has a secret, which she kept in her journal. Someone found out and told everyone, and as far as Anzu considers it, her life is over. But then she’s taken to a special place, just for her, where she won’t have to hurt any more… (Humor as story progres


_**Magicians Know Best

* * *

**_

**Summary: Anzu has a secret, which she kept in her journal. Someone found out and told everyone, and as far as Anzu considers it, her life is over. But then she's taken to a special place, just for her, where she won't have to hurt any more… (Humor as story progresses, Limey-ish, Shojou Ai)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor**

* * *

_(Note from the Author: I have never written Shonen or Shoujo Ai before, but I decided to attempt it. Don't expect more though, it'll be a rare thing. This is Yuri by the way)_

_(Note from the Author: This is a different and the first version of "Love found in an Airport")_

_(Note from the Author: Tell me if this should be rated "R". Anzu is extremely perverted at some points in the story, and I don't want it to get deleted because I under-rated it. However, I have seen fics with much more descriptive things then what I have here, but still, I need to be sure… Heck, I don't even know how I know this stuff… I thought I was innocent…?)

* * *

_

**Chimon: No comment.**

**17: (grins his perverted grin) I like it!**

**Chimon: ...**

**17: Whatever…**

**Chimon: I'm serious. Read and review, and PLEASE BEG for 17 to fuse with Gotenks! Next thing you know, he'll be writing lemons…**

**17: (blink)

* * *

**

Anzu Mazaki blew a strand of brown hair out of her face as she stared up at the sky. She yawned and stretched a bit, ruffling the paper-thin blanket covering her body. She lived in a tent in her family's back yard. Anzu sighed and reached back into a tent for her journal, and began reading, to see what her life was like before this…

* * *

March 10

* * *

Hello journal, Anzu here. I was in the Mutou's shop again, I had walked away from Yugi, Yami, and Jou. They were having another eating contest, and despite that Jonouchi is the biggest pig on the face of the earth, Yugi always wins with ease. How that little guy isn't fat is beyond me, but I'd love to know his secret.

Speaking of secrets, I caught myself doing _it_ again a little before. I haven't told you yet, I wasn't sure… But I am now. I was staring at… At… At another girl. I had never been so scared in my life when I realized what exactly I was thinking, and let me tell you, some of the video's I've found in Yugi's room (PS: Must stop Jou from continuing to corrupt Yugi.) is… Well, some the stuff on them (yes, I have watched the tapes. All of them. Many times.) is nothing compared to what I was thinking about as I stared at the girls on the screen.

I'm scared journal. I'm a lesbian. Or at least bi, though I don't like guys. At all. I never liked Yami really… I don't know what to do… Only you know journal. Ah well, ja ne!

With Love,

Anzu Mazaki

* * *

March 11

* * *

Hi again journal. Today was possibly the craziest day ever. First, I decided to buy a pack of cards, and I got DARK MAGICIAN GIRL! (Who happens to be _very_ sexy by the way… And beautiful… Her perfect body, those eyes… Drool) And I BEAT DUKE! It was crazy, he was freaking out, those stupid cheerleaders of his were all over him, and Yugi and Jou were jumping up and down congratulating me. Kaiba had raised an eyebrow, but nothing more. I went into one of my friendship speeches, an annoying habit of mine, telling them I couldn't have done it without them.

Actually, all I needed was the Dark Magician Girl… Mmm… Ja!

Love,

Anzu

* * *

_**Yo, freak girl! Meet me at the park if ya know what's good for ya!

* * *

**_

March 14

* * *

My life sucks. Someone found you journal, I don't know who or how, but they did. Or at least, I don't want to believe it is who I suspect… I went to the park yesterday and when I got there… There was a group of people handing out flyers, and everyone was silent when they saw me. They were pointing and I was curious, so I walked over and a paper ball was thrown at me. I opened it, and there was a flyer with a picture of… Of ME! I taped it in here, I hope you don't mind.

**Anzu Mazaki**

_**(Picture)**_

_**World, let it be known! The terrible duelist and incredibly annoying Anzu Mazaki IS GAY!**_

****

It hurt so much when they all laughed at me… I ran home sobbing. But that's not the worst of it. My parents found out. They aren't throwing me out…

…Of their lives at any rate. I'm living in a tent in the backyard now, I eat my meals alone on the deck, and I only come inside to do homework in my old room.

* * *

Anzu stopped and skipped some pages. She didn't want to read the next entries, they were a load of angst. That's it. Finally, she found a suitable spot to continue reading.

* * *

April 12

* * *

Today was the worst day yet. My parents decided I ate too much dinner, so I didn't get breakfast.

I miss having friends. I… I heard them talking about me. Again. Here was the conversation:

" _Hey! Mutou!" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Didn't you used to be friends with that bitch Anzu Mazaki?"_

"_Not really… She was an annoying pest, always running around dressed like a stripper, talkin' 'bout friendship, ranting really. She was a world class freak."_

_  
"Amen. But seriously, you used to be friends with her, right?"_

"_Nah, she always used to hang with me when we were kids. I guess it's cause I used to be such a freak I hung out with her."_

"_Aw, don't feel bad. Besides, it's not like you _knew_ that bitch's dirty little secret."_

"_Thanks. You're pretty. P-Pretty nice I mean! I'm not a pervert, don't hit me!"_

_Annoying giggle. "Thanks. Wanna catch a movie after school?"_

And that was how Yugi got a girlfriend. I wish I hadn't started you journal, no offense. It was good to get this stuff off my chest…

But it doesn't matter now, does it? Thankfully I have not cut myself today, I am very proud, that makes two weeks. Of course, the two weeks of madness before doesn't make it look any better… The scars look kinda cool though…

Anyway, that's all for now.

Love? Maybe if I got a girlfriend I'd be happy… I wish my parents didn't hate me… I could use an online dating service or SOMETHING.

Anzu

* * *

Anzu sighed and closed the book, and rolled over, staring at the sky. Her journal and her dueling deck were all she took into her tent with her.

"I wish I could get away…" whispered Anzu as she closed her eyes and some tears fell. "Just get away from everyone, and find someone who loves me…"

Anzu felt a strong pulling sensation, like someone had grabbed her neck and was dragging her by some rope through the sky or something, and it didn't hurt. Anzu opened her eyes but all she could see was darkness.

"Oh my… I must be in the Shadow Realm!" exclaimed Anzu, and then, the weakness she had been feeling of under eating and blood loss, mixed with the shock of possibly losing her soul, got to her, and she passed out cold.

Anzu opened her eyes wearily. She immediately noticed she wasn't on the ground, but on something… Comfortable. Anzu realized with a jolt she was on a bed of some kinds, and she felt a warm and wet cloth on her forehead. Anzu turned to the side and her eyes widened slightly. Sleeping with her face on the sheets, the rest of her in a chair, was none other then the Dark Magician Girl. Pinching herself, Anzu realized that she was in fact staring at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and it wasn't a dream. However, she wore a very pained expression on her face.

"Anzu… I'll save you…" mumbled the girl as she shook slightly.

'She took care of me… Wherever I am…' thought Anzu in realization. She blushed. 'How sweet of her… It's been a while since anyone's been nice to me…' Now, the Dark Magician Girl's face softened slightly, and she smiled in her sleep. 'She looks so perfect…'

"Mmm…?" said the Dark Magician Girl, opening her eyes. She looked up at Anzu, and blinked. With tears flying out of her eyes she hugged Anzu. "Oh! You're awake! I was so worried about you!"

"You were…?" stammered Anzu. The magician nodded as she pulled away from the hug… 'She's cute when she blushes… Wait… Is she blushing… Over me…?'

"Uh huh…" said the girl, wiping her eyes. "Call me Mana! And um… Are you okay? You've been out for a few days! Oh, silly me!"

Mana hopped up and got out of the room, but not before giving Anzu a nice view of what was under her skirt. And monsters don't wear underwear. Anzu was bright red from head to toe now.

'Must… Not… Have… Nosebleed…' chanted Anzu inside her head. Unfortunately, that chant slowly faded into millions of different fantasies. Anzu's chant soon changed as she processed what Mana had said. She had been out for a few days, and Mana had been taking care of her. Anzu smiled, she had forgotten what it was like to have someone care about you.

Mana walked back with a tray with some soup, bread, and two glasses of tea on it. Anzu blinked while Mana sat the tray right on Anzu's lap. Taking on of the tea glasses and sipping it, she put it to the side and smiled.

"Eat up or you won't get better!" exclaimed Mana with a grin.

"So where are we?" asked Anzu as she nibbled at the bread, though hungering for something else… Or, to be exact, some_one_. (Chimon: What is with these sexual implications! You're damn lucky Hika-chan's in bed! 17: Heh heh… I unsplit from Gotenks… Chimon: Oh great, the pervert lord is here… 17: Where? I want his autograph! Chimon: Sign your name on a piece of paper and you have it. 17: Cool! (does so) Wait… HEY! I'M NOT MIROKU-SAMA! Chimon: … Huh…? 17: Nevermind… Back to the story…)

"We're in your heart." Said Mana. "The spirits of your monsters live here."

"I thought you lived in the Shadow Realm…" said Anzu curiously.

"Well… Each Duelist who believes in the Heart of the Cards has their own smaller world in the pockets of the Shadow Realm that is for them and only them. In this case, the pocket we are in is your heart. All your monsters live here basically, but you aren't actually inside yourself, you traveled to another world," explained Mana, smiling warmly. Anzu blushed and looked away.

"Oh…" Anzu closed her eyes. This was strange. She had just met Mana- No that wasn't true, Mana had helped her in Noa's Virtual World. Anzu smiled at the memory, even then, she had felt like she had known the Dark Magician Girl forever. And Anzu decided, she wanted it to be forever.

"Mistress Anzu, is something wrong?" asked Mana, tilting her head. Anzu blinked and turned a brighter red.

'She has NO IDEA what that just did to me…' whimpered Anzu mentally as a completely different type of fantasy flooded her mind. "N-Nothing at all Mana-chan…"

"If you say so…" said Mana, her cheeks and nose blushed very lightly at the '-chan' suffix. "But Mistress Anzu, your soup is getting cold…"

"Oh!" exclaimed Anzu, snapping out of one of her little dreams. This one was different then all the others. She imagined Mana in skin-tight, revealing black leather, and herself whimpering out 'I am sorry Mistress Mana-sama…'

'You need to be punished my pet…' Mana smirked and-

"Are you sure you are all right Mistress Anzu?" asked Mana worriedly. "Do you need anything? Maybe you should drink your tea…"

Snapping out of her daze, Anzu smiled at Mana and took a big gulp of the drink, which was surprisingly good. A lot better then tea back home…

"Mana…" stammered Anzu. Mana looked at her curiously, her worried expression not leaving her face.

"Yes Mistress?" asked Mana.

"Why are you so worried about me?" asked Anzu. Mana turned away, an extremely sad look replacing the worried one. "Mana?"

Mana looked Anzu in the eye, setting the tray of food on the desk. Then, gently and slowly, Mana thrust her lips onto Anzu's. It was meant to be a light kiss, but Anzu responded in a millisecond, wrapping her arms around Mana and thrusting her tongue in Mana's mouth. Anzu pulled Mana into the bed with her as the two girls ran their hands through each other's hair.

Finally, after five minutes almost, Mana pulled away, blushing.

"I love you…" whispered Mana. "I've always watched you, seen the world through your eyes. I had been with you since the day you and Yugi bought a different Dark Magician Girl card at a store once, right before Battle City…"

"Mmm…" said Anzu as she smiled at Mana. "Mana… It's crazy how it happened so fast… But… But I think… NO! I am _positive_ I love you too."

Mana smiled, and Anzu practically melted into the bed seeing it. Anzu _was_ positive. She loved Mana with all her heart.

"So… Now what…?" asked Anzu. Mana's smile shifted and her eyes became… Different, darker, but still loving.

Mana pushed Anzu back onto the bed and sat on Anzu's lap while Anzu stared at her questioningly.

'Well Anzu…' said Mana's voice evilly, echoing in Anzu's head. 'I can read your every thought… We have been telepathically linked since you got here… Now that I've opened it up, you can read my thoughts too…'

"Oh…" said Anzu, then she read Mana's thoughts and her eyes widened. Attempting to look innocent, she stared into Mana's eyes. "Mistress… I have been very bad. I was cutting myself a few weeks ago. Can you teach me a lesson?"

"Tsk, tsk…" chided Mana, smirking as her clothes flashed, as did Anzu's, becoming more appropriate to the situation. Twirling handcuffs around her finger, Mana pushed Anzu back. "Now then pet… As they say, Magicians know best, and I plan to teach you everything. And you aren't going anywhere until then…"

Before Anzu succumbed to pleasure, she whimpered a small: "Anything for you, Mistress Mana…"

**END**

* * *

**17: Anzu… Mana… Handcuffs… Leather… (Nosebleed)**

**Chimon: Yeah, I am just going to say YOU DISGUST ME!**

**17: (wakes) That's just cause you're a girl!**

**Chimon: (Sigh…) Where's Gotenks? I want Seve-sama back, not a crazy chibi and a pervert.**

**17: They're tied up in Hika's room. They wouldn't use their strength because it'd wake her up.**

**Chimon: Good. I'll deal with you later… (Hiss…)**

**17: She's feisty! (gets knocked out by flying shoe)**

**Meanwhile…**

**Goten: What do you think 17 is doing?**

**Trunks: How do you think I should know? We'll find out when fuse back into Sevetenks!**

**Goten: Ssh! You'll wake Hika-chan!**

**Trunks: (eyes widen. He covers his mouth) We'll be in trouble… Sevetenks is very protective of Hika-chan…**

**Goten: But aren't _we_ Sevetenks? Or at least –tenks?**

**Trunks: Nah, he's like a whole nother person made when we fuse.**

**Goten: Oh… So, seen any movies lately? Made out with my niece?**

**Trunks: o0 We're chibis, remember?**

**Goten: (blink) Huh? Trunks, when did you get here?**

**Trunks: … You idiot. Anyways, readers, please tell us what you thought of whatever the heck 17 wrote and Love in an Airport!**

**Goten: And leave cookies for me and Hika-chan! Cookies good…**

**Trunks: Oh! Me too, me too!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
